A common and popular type of purse or like bag has a top that includes at least a region that is upwardly open in use. Often this type of bag is rather deep, permitting the owner-user to store a variety of items. Further, such depth is generally considered fashionable. A known drawback of the above-described purse or like bag configuration resides in the difficulty of readily retrieving keys, or a group thereof gathered on a key chain, from its interior. This can lead to the frustration of the owner-user and to others. For example, the difficulty of locating car keys at the bottom of a purse can cause significant delay in vacating a parking space.
Given the above importance of the above identified objectives, what are needed in the art are improved apparatus for holding and storing keys and similar items when transporting them in purses or other bags.